Freedom
by MaedaHikari
Summary: Sejak kecil aku ditunangkan dengan laki-laki yang bahkan tak kuketahui wajah dan namanya. Sejak kecil aku sudah dilatih menjadi istri yang baik untuk 'suamiku'. Mana kebebasan untuk diriku? Fic Rate M pertama, Lime on later chapters, Rnr?


**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**~Freedom ~**

**By: MaedaHikari**

**Summary: Sejak kecil aku ditunangkan dengan laki-laki yang bahkan tak kuketahui wajah dan namanya, Sejak kecil aku selalu dilatih untuk menjadi seorang istri yang patuh akan suaminya, namun… Kapan aku akan memperoleh kebebasanku sendiri? Kebebasan untuk mencintai dan dicintai, kebebasan untuk berkencan dan… bercinta.**

* * *

"Sakura, kau harus belajar memasak!"

"Sakura! Jangan membantah!"

"Sakura! Patuhi perintah!

Muak rasanya aku mendengar kata-kata yang sama berulang kali. 10 tahun silam sampai sekarang, hanya kata-kata itu yang meluncur keluar dari mulut orang tuaku. Semua kasih sayang mereka hanya kurasakan sampai aku berumur 7 tahun. Tepat di hari ulang tahunku yang ke 8, ayah menerima telepon, dan berjalan keluar pintu rumah. Dia masuk lagi dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya, dia lalu mendekati aku dan ibu, berkata;

"Aku berhasil!"

Ya, proyek kerja ayah selama ini membuahkan hasil yang bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi kami berpuluh-puluh tahun ke depan, namun juga untuk membeli barang-barang yang diinginkan dan, untuk ayahku, membayar pelacur untuk memuaskan dirinya jika dia lelah bekerja.

Kalau Ibu, dia adalah seorang _hard worker _yang sangat berbeda dengan ayah sekarang. Ayah sekarang hanya bisa berfoya-foya, berhura-hura menggunakan uang yang didapatkannya. Dia mempunyai uang yang menumpuk, begitu juga dengan hutangnya. Lho? Uangnya kan banyak, kenapa tidak bayar hutang? Jika ditanya, dia akan menjawab dengan senyum memelas di bibirnya, mengatakan;

"Nanti ya, sayang. Ayah banyak kerjaan…"

Ya, dengan jawaban itu ibu terjerumus ke dalam muslihat ayah. Namun tetap saja, ibu bekerja di kantor hampir setiap malam lembur, dan berusaha menjauhi lelaki hidung belang yang tertarik kecantikannya, hanya untuk ayah. Dan apa balasan untuk Ibuku yang setia? Lelaki-aku tak sudi menyebutnya sebagai ayah lagi- kotor, mesum dan tak setia terhadap cinta ibu?

Itu bukanlah balasan yang pantas.

Seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan, Ibu memergoki lelaki itu sedang bercinta dengan seorang wanita cantik di atas kasur Ibu. Bayangkan! Kasur itu adalah kasur malam pertama mereka, dan lelaki itu menodainya dengan darah wanita lain?

Dari dalam kamar aku mendengar ibu berteriak, menangis, menjerit. Suaranya meyayat hati, namun sepertinya semua itu tidak ada gunanya di hadapan lelaki itu. Malam itu juga, ibu membanting pintu kamarku, lalu menarikku pergi dari situ. Dan dari sisi lain, lelaki itu juga menarik tanganku, memaksaku untuk tetap tinggal. Ibu menangis, menjerit, mengutuk lelaki itu, sampai akhirnya lelaki itu berkata;

"Sakura sudah kutunangkan dengan anak direktur perusahaan Namikaze!"

Aku membeku mendengar kalimat itu, begitu juga ibu.

"Apa kau bilang, bajingan? Kau sudah mentunangkan anakku hanya demi kelangsungan perusahaanmu?" Bentak Ibu.

"Dengar, wanita jalang! Aku butuh uang! Aku butuh kepuasan! Dengan menikahkan Sakura dengan anak tunggal keluarga Namikaze, aku bisa mendapat kesempatan merebut kekayaan mereka!" Ah ya… Seperti petir di siang bolong perkataan itu menyambar hatiku. Lelaki itu hanya mementingkan uang, dia bahkan memanggil Ibu jalang!

"K-kau…!" Ibu geram, sangat geram. Detik itu juga, ibu berlari ke dapur. Aku langsung saja mengikutinya. Di dapur aku melihat ibu memegang pisau di tangan kanannya, dan meletakkannya di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ibu? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriakku panik. Saat aku ingin berlari ke arah ibu, lelaki itu menggenggam tanganku.

"Biarkan saja dia mati! Dia sudah bukan apa-apa lagi bagiku!" Lelaki itu berkata dengan nada sarkastik. Membuatku geram.

"Eeeiii! Lepaskaan! Biarkan aku bersama Ibu! Ibuuu!" Aku meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman lelaki yang masih bertelanjang dada itu.

Ibu tersenyum lembut ke arahku;

"Maafkan Ibu, Sakura…"

Dan ibu memotong pergelangan tangannya. Darah bermuncratan dari tangan ibu, tangan halus yang kerap kali menyentuh, membelai dan menepukku ringan. Ibu terjatuh di lantai yang dingin, raut wajahnya menyimpan kekecewaan dan keputusasaan. Aku shock, terang saja. Melihat ibu, ibu kandungku sendiri, mati karena dikhianati lelaki yang dicintai dan dipercayainya. Aku menghambur ke arah mayat ibu.

"IBUUU!"

* * *

**Minna! Ini fic Naruto saia yang ketiga, juga fic rate M yang pertama. Karena masih prolog, jadi belum ada lemon… Nanti aja yah…. Saia juga kalo masukkin lemon sekarang belom siap… Lagian ceritanya juga nggak membutuhkan adegan lemon yang banyak, Cuma dikit aja… Entah kenapa saia jadi pengen Ice Lemon Tea (?)**

**Wokee… Satu yang saia pinta dan satu yang saia mohon;**

**Pinta : Review/Ripiu/Ripyu?**

**Mohon : Kalo nge flame jangan pedes2… Stok aer n tisu tinggal dikit…(?)**


End file.
